<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like the Seasons by Nightyelfy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638733">Just Like the Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy'>Nightyelfy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Confessions, Conversations, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no denying the affection Uenoyama holds for Mafuyu. It’s just that he never got to express it properly and deep down, he knows he wants to do more. </p><p>But then again, how can he? </p><p>Or better yet, <i>when</i> can he do it?</p><p> </p><p>The <b>third and final part</b> of the series that started with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305509">Midsummer Love Song</a>.</p><p> </p><p>A piece written in celebration of Ritsuka's birthday (01/08).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like the Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>„Meet me at the bus stop. I will be there around noon.”</i>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Uenoyama reads the message on his phone for the tenth time. </p><p>Around noon... around noon... What does <i>around</i> even mean? Before the said time or after?  </p><p>Well, it’s not like it matters anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Mafuyu’s late. </p><p> </p><p>Ridiculously so. </p><p> </p><p>And the fact that Uenoyama arrived at the meeting point an hour earlier doesn’t make his wait any easier. </p><p>It was Mafuyu’s idea to go out somewhere together with him. Although Mafuyu might have everything figured out, much to his dismay, Uenoyama was left entirely out of the loop, which only fueled his uneasiness. </p><p>After placing the phone in his pocket, Uenoyama crosses his arms on his chest and leans his back against the metal frame of the bus stop.</p><p><i>It’s ok... he will come</i>, he thinks, <i>it’s not like him to ditch me. Especially not today.</i></p><p>Uenoyama gulps as sweat beat cross the side of his face, the significance of the day taking shape in his mind as vividly as the image of the rising sun. </p><p>
  <i>I’ve never celebrated with anybody else apart from my family and friends but going out with Mafuyu.... with a lover... </i>
</p><p>He rubs his hands together, feeling as they began to turn cold, his nervousness tempted to surface. </p><p><i>But that’s fine, </i>Uenoyama forces the thought, clinging onto anything that would anchor him in the present. <i>We should try and do something special today. School will start again soon, and then we’ll barely have any free time to spend together. So every minute is essential... though if that were the case then...</i></p><p>„WHERE IS HE???!!!” Uenoyama blurts out, his forced restraint having all but reached its limit.</p><p>Blinking, he takes a moment to reaccustom himself with his surroundings. His eyes then widen when he feels as though somebody at his side is watching him. Overcome with an acute sense of shame for his sudden outburst, Uenoyama holds in his breath and turns.</p><p>„Am I late?” </p><p>The soft inflections of the voice crash over him like a wave and Uenoyama relaxes almost instantly. It turns out that the person who’s been staring back at him is no other than the red-haired boy, Mafuyu’s bewildered gaze unmistakable as it lingers on him.</p><p>„Ah, no,” Uenoyama lies, forcing himself to affect a calm tone and straightens up, „not at all.”</p><p>In brushing the back of his neck, he tries to compose himself, secretly hoping that Mafuyu didn’t quite catch the full extent of his manifested agitation. But then again, the entire neighborhood probably did. </p><p>„Oh, right on time,” Mafuyu chirps and redirects his gaze. „Look, Uenoyama-kun, the bus is coming.”</p><p>Uenoyama turns to where Mafuyu is facing. He narrows his eyes towards the bus as he attempts to piece together Maufyu’s plan for the day.</p><p>„This will take out of the city,” he says in a low voice as though for himself.</p><p>„That’s right,” Mafuyu offers with a nod and watches the bus approaching. </p><p>Uenoyama raises a quizzical brow at the boy, thinking that he might continue speaking, give him more details, enlighten him, humor his curiosity, but Mafuyu chooses to hold his tongue. </p><p>With a pouting Uenoyama beside him, Mafuyu hops inside the bus as soon as it stops. And from the top of the stairs, Mafuyu peers over his shoulder and motions for him to follow as well. Exhaling sharply, Uenoyama shakes off his stubbornness and complies with his directions. </p><p>„It’s like we’re going on an adventure,” Uenoyama concludes, watching as Mafuyu promptly chose a nearby seat at the window. </p><p>„Something like that,” Mafuyu agrees after a brief pause, which he used to gather his thoughts.</p><p>It’s a little over noon, and the bus is relatively empty. Which somehow makes Uenoyama’s uneasiness a lighter burden to shoulder. Although it’s still there, and he can feel it as his hands turn clammy with sweat.</p><p>„So...,” Uenoyama presses once he sits down beside Mafuyu, sensing how the boy’s tendency to get caught up in his thoughts is looming, „can I know where we’re going?” </p><p>„Wouldn’t that spoil the adventure?” Mafuyu scoffs playfully and goes to take off his backpack only to place it on the floor in front of his seat, fastened between his feet.</p><p>„Fine, keep your secrets,” Uenoyama crosses his hands on his chest and pauses to think. „Are we going far, though?” he retries, throwing Mafuyu a daring glance with the corner of his eye.</p><p>„A bit just,” Mafuyu mumbles, his gaze focused on watching outside the window. </p><p>Mafuyu’s still unwilling to share any of the details of his plan with him, and Uenoyama has to learn to make peace with that. However, it turns out to be easier said than done. The more Uenoyama insists on dwelling on his thoughts and the infinite possible destinations of their trip, he can feel how his anxiety is turning into confusion. </p><p><i>What does Mafuyu want to do? Why is he so mysterious? What’s there to be secretive in the first place? </i>Uenoyama hums as the thoughts circle his mind. Suddenly, the nerves get the better of him as the implications of that curiosity ramify. <i>He couldn't possibly want to... </i></p><p>Uenoyama’s mind comes to a screeching halt. </p><p>
  <i>I mean, we’ve been dating for a while, and maybe he wants to...</i>
</p><p>In tapping his foot, in a way, Uenoyama’s attempting to snap himself out of his mind, before his overthinking completely floods his senses. </p><p>
  <i>No, no, that couldn’t possibly be it. No way! No way?... Or... way?</i>
</p><p>Uenoyama’s eyes flicker at the boy beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Mafuyu is calm. </p><p> </p><p>A bit <i>too</i> calm. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever’s going through Mafuyu’s mind during those moments would have Uenoyama guessing for months, and he dares to consider that even after that time, he still wouldn’t be any close to the real answer. But then again, since Mafuyu is so at ease with this entire „adventure” he’s putting him through, maybe Uenoyama should follow suit. The last thing he wants is to appear uncool before him.</p><p>Uenoyama takes in a deep breath and, in doing so, concedes before Mafuyu’s inherent restrain. In the end, regardless of where it is that Mafuyu wants to take him, perhaps the destination shouldn’t matter as much as Uenoyama makes it seem. Because this whole thing gives them a chance to spend some time by each other’s side... to be together. </p><p>And for the time being, that’s enough. </p><p>„Oh, that’s right. Mafuyu,” Uenoyama calls out abruptly, and the boy beside him flinches. „I have some new songs.”</p><p>Mafuyu turns to him, his eyes big and glittering with nervous anticipation. „New songs?” </p><p>„Yeah, it’s just some stuff I found while going through some albums,” Uenoyama says nonchalantly, doing his best to hide the fact that he spent most of his evening searching for songs that he hoped Mafuyu would enjoy. „I thought you might like to...”</p><p>„Yes!” Mafuyu jumps, his slender body fidgeting with excitement. „Uenoyama-kun has good taste in music. Well, not as diverse as Kaji-san’s, but even so...”</p><p>Uenoyama’s eyebrow twitches concomitantly with his growing frustration. <i>Kaji-san,</i> he thinks irritably, <i>even when you aren’t here, somehow, you are</i> still <i>here...</i> </p><p>„There you go,” Uenoyama offers and hands Mafuyu the other earphone piece as he plugs the cable into this phone. „Tell me if you like this one...”</p><p>Uenoyama waits until Mafuyu gives a brisk nod before pressing play on his phone. The song starts quite slow, the bassline bold as it debuts the song. While it drives most of the song, ever lingering in the background, once the drums chime in together with the sound of the processed guitar tone, it’s clear that Uenoyama’s first choice at impressing Mafuyu is with a rock song. </p><p>The next song that he opts for is a cover of a popular song performed by another foreign band. And although Mafuyu never heard of them before, Uenoyama assures him that they were one of the best. The electric guitar steals the tune from the beginning, the plucking at the strings strong and striking, the steady beat of the drums then guiding the rest of the song. It’s like nothing he ever heard before, and there is a point where Mafuyu wishes the song doesn’t end.</p><p>Uenoyama tries to keep his eyes away from Mafuyu, but his attempts prove futile more often than not. And the longer he observes him, Uenoyama finds he can’t dispel his fascination towards him. His heart’s always attempting to quicken whenever he sees Mafuyu rhythmically swaying his head as he’s being absorbed until ultimately getting swept away by the songs. </p><p> </p><p>Songs that <i>he</i> chose. </p><p> </p><p>Especially for Mafuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Uenoyama takes a deep breath, fearing his heart might not be able to keep up with his soaring feelings. He clearly remembers how attentively he had listened to all those songs last night before transferring them on his phone. He knew they had to be good, unique, and, most of all, display an astonishing musical aptitude. And he knew how hard it was for him after a while to distinguish between the songs he chose but that mostly had to do with his anticipation and sheer nervousness at the thought of going out with Mafuyu the next day. </p><p>
  <i>It’s been a while since we hung out... not to mention, went out somewhere... just the two of us.</i>
</p><p>With his heart thudding in his chest, Uenoyama bites his lip and leans back in his chair, mindful as to not disturb Mafuyu’s intense experience of yet another song. An instrumental one this time enhanced with an atmospheric production style, which is the band’s signature. Uenoyama smiles as he turns his head, catching glimpses of an utterly enthralled Mafuyu, his eyes closed as he’s focusing his entire being onto the music. </p><p>There’s no denying how much affection he holds for Mafuyu. Not that there was any doubt, to begin with, it’s just that Uenoyama never got to express it properly. As in more than a kiss or holding his hand or a reassuring hug now and again. Deep down, Uenoyama knows he wants to do more, but then again, how can he? </p><p>Or better yet, <i>when</i> can he do it?</p><p>Scrunching his lips, Uenoyama understands he has to wait. Finding the proper moment feels like something crucial in Uenoyama’s eyes because otherwise, it might not seem sincere enough. Or he might come to startle Mafuyu. Perhaps once they reach their destination.</p><p>Then again, there’s a high chance that regardless of where they’ll go, they’d still be out in public—surrounded by other people.</p><p><i>Damn, </i>Uenoyama groans lowly, <i>just my luck. I might not find a chance to confess to Mafuyu after all... Or well, unless... </i></p><p>„Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu lifts his head and attempts to blink his way through Uenoyama’s distracted gaze.</p><p>
  <i>I do it right now.</i>
</p><p>„It’s a bit cramped,” he points out as Uenoyama’s leaning so eagerly towards him, he’s close to squeezing Mafuyu against the window.</p><p>„Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Uenoyama stammers and hastily retreats. „I was just... eh, you see... Mafuyu, I...”</p><p>„Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu murmurs after bringing his hand up and placing it on top of his hand only to brush his wrist gently with his thumb. „I really like this playlist. Do you have any other songs?”</p><p>They’re caught staring at each other for a long moment, Uenoyama slowly coming to terms with how pleasant it feels to have Mafuyu’s touch against his skin. It’s reassuring, warm... and incredibly tender. </p><p>„Yeah,” Uenoyama offers, clumsily gulping around his nerves, his previous intention utterly lost to him as Mafuyu’s dazzling eyes engulf him whole. </p><p>Uenoyama then selects another song and watches as Mafuyu’s lips curl delicately, tilting his head as though to catch the rush of the beat. Caught aback, Uenoyama squeezes onto his phone when he sees that Mafuyu’s hand is still resting on top of his, and judging by his enjoyment of the music, he doesn’t seem to have any intentions of retracting it any time soon. </p><p>While Uenoyama has no idea how much longer their trip would last, the thing he is aware of is that he has to snap out of his weird behavior. The thought barely formed in his mind when with a slight move towards him, Mafuyu halts the entire process. Softly, he lays his head on Uenoyama’s shoulder, gently nudging and brushing against it with his cheek as though to get comfortable. </p><p>Uenoyama can swear he feels even his ears aflame, the gesture innocent albeit riddled with meaning that he has no power to interpret. Instead of allowing himself to be swept away by the flood of emotions that Mafuyu stirred within him, Uenoyama pushes across the panic, remembering that’s precisely what he wanted from the very beginning. What he’s been craving for yet couldn’t bring himself to say.</p><p>Being by Mafuyu’s side has always been terrifying, nerve-wracking, but also... incredible, and just as exhilarating. It’s merely Uenoyama whose heart’s so quick to stutter it often loses touch of the present. And in the disarray that ultimately instills in his mind, he forgets to enjoy himself. </p><p>He knows there’s a lot of happiness to be felt by Mafuyu’s side, he only needs to open his eyes and heart and welcome in it, instead of rushing to second guess and interpret every gesture directed at him... every glance thrown his way... every smile the boy spoils him with.</p><p>Uenoyama switches the hand with which he holds his phone, deliberately choosing to have the one closer to Mafuyu empty. Through half-opened eyelids, Mafuyu watches as the transfer happens. He waits until Uenoyama relaxes his fist, and then with slow gestures and a daring approach, Mafuyu begins tracing Uenoyama’s long fingers with the tips of his, dragging his touch back and forth along their length. He often stops and presses and other times allows his delicate fingers to linger, sending shivers and goosebumps across the entirety of Uenoyama’s body.</p><p>Uenoyama’s caught defenseless, giving Mafuyu free reign to play with his hand however he pleases. He tries focusing on his phone, on the music, but his eyes keep glancing at Mafuyu’s gestures. There’s no denying that he’s outright mesmerized by his touches, finding it incredible that Mafuyu has such considerable power over him. Yet again, with nothing but a touch, Mafuyu’s able to dictate so much of how things take shape in Uenoyama’s mind and around him.</p><p>He doesn’t need long to admit that no matter how unnerved he is, Mafuyu can find a way to bring him peace, even though the most mundane of gestures. Lulled by the touch, Uenoyama leans towards Mafuyu and places his head on top of Mafuyu’s. Fluttering his eyes closed for a moment, Uenoyama indulges himself and goes to taste the happiness that’s blooming from his chest, warming his entire body as it travels through him.</p><p>Beaming through the bus window, the sun is casting its glow on them, illuminating their silhouettes as they rest beside each other. Uenoyama sneaks a peek now and again, still fascinated by the way Mafuyu’s hand found shelter underneath his palm. While he initially was incredibly hesitant to move too much, once caught in the middle of his elation, Uenoyama turns his hand around and grabs hold of Mafuyu’s in its entirety, grasping his hand in a soft grip. </p><p>Holding onto him feels nice, and despite it being a hot summer day, Mafuyu’s warmth is still something he craves for and realizes that nothing can compete with its distinctive and reassuring sensation.</p><p>„We are here,” Mafuyu perks up without a moment’s notice, and lifting his head, the boy darts his gaze outside the window.</p><p>Slightly dazed, the only thing Uenoyama can do is follow Mafuyu with his eyes. It’s not until the boy turns to him, a broad smile on his lips that Uenoyama notices that he is still holding onto Mafuyu’s hand as though it had always belonged with him. Mafuyu chuckles after he lowers his gaze at their point of contact and flustered, Uenoyama releases his grip, aware that they’ll have to get off soon.</p><p>Mafuyu picks up his backpack from the floor and fastening it on his shoulders, points Uenoyama to the nearest door.</p><p>The bus stops with a low screech, and the two promptly hop outside of it. With small steps, they make their way further down the street until an unmistakable sound as well as smell inundates their senses and brings forth a stark memory from the depths of their mind. </p><p>They turn the corner, and once the refreshing breeze brushes against their bodies, the pristine image of the ocean immediately follows, pleasantly settling into the center of their eyes. Taken aback by the revelation, Uenoyama gasps, his step soon to falter. </p><p>„Shall we go?” Mafuyu turns half-way and throws Uenoyama a warm smile.</p><p>With the ocean calmly swaying its waves in the distance, Uenoyama is mesmerized by the way the sun’s luminous rays reflect from its cerulean surface, spreading light all around them. Uenoyama’s willingness manifests through a nod. Even if he’s visibly struggling to keep his excitement hidden, it comes out regardless. </p><p>A smile is hidden at the corner of his lips, and Mafuyu is quick to catch it but says nothing as they walk side by side. While his mind is still heavy with numerous thoughts and about just as many questions, Uenoyama decides to leave all of that for a later time, this moment too precious to miss or muddle with unnecessary things. </p><p>„You should’ve told me we were coming to the beach,” Uenoyama feels the need to comment as soon as they cross the border between the side-walk and the beach.</p><p>„You don’t like it?”</p><p>„That’s not it... sand’s just getting in my shoes.”</p><p>„It’s ok, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu giggles. „I have sand in my shoes too. It’s part of the whole beach experience.”</p><p>Uenoyama huffs out a laugh and shakes his head briefly, Mafuyu’s innocence too endearing to resist. Pushing his faint dissatisfaction to the side, Uenoyama glances up to take a look around him. </p><p>Quite a few people are already there, bathing in the sea or lounging on the warm sand. They’re scattered around, and because of that, the beach doesn’t feel crowded in the slightest. And the breeze makes the heat tolerable, even pleasant the closer they get to the ocean that stretches endlessly towards the sun in the far distance.</p><p>„Here,” Mafuyu settles and takes the backpack off his shoulders.</p><p>Uenoyama frowns as his gaze searches the area around the boy before him. „What's so special about...?"</p><p>Mafuyu starts rummaging through his backpack and carefully goes through everything he has inside. Uenoyama watches him from a respectful distance and notices that the first thing he pulls out of there is a blanket. </p><p>„Need a hand?” Uenoyama offers, watching as the boy diligently is working to place down the large, light purple blanket.</p><p>„Pull it a bit toward your side, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu says, setting his backpack on the blanket’s furthest most corner to hold it down in case of some flurry of wind.</p><p>Uenoyama follows Mafuyu’s instructions and fastens the blanket against the glistening sand. And just as he lifts his head to Mafuyu, Uenoyama finds how intensely he’s caught staring at the ocean before him. </p><p>He gulps, his eyes lingering as the sun dances on the delicate outline of Mafuyu’s face, the radiant amber hues filtered through his messy fringe, deepening the color of his eyes and making them glow even brighter. </p><p>„It’s nice, isn’t it?” </p><p>Turning to Uenoyama, Mafuyu pats the soft fabric of the blanket, inviting him to sit down beside him. Uenoyama’s gaze suddenly refocuses, and taking in a deep breath, he follows the unspoken invitation. </p><p>Although initially impossible to convince his heart to settle, Uenoyama finds himself trailing off once more, his mind already wandering.</p><p>Uenoyama hasn’t been to the beach for a long time. But he likes it, he likes everything about it. The serenity, the stillness, the sound of the waves, the distinctive salty smell of the air. Even the sand isn’t as bad as he initially made it seem. He’s slowly getting adjusted to the things around him... </p><p>And to the presence of the boy. Who for whatever reason seems... at peace.</p><p>Uenoyama tilts his head to his left, and tapping into his boldness, he allows his eyes to settle on Mafuyu’s fair face once more. The boy’s looking at the sea, adrift, unblinking, utterly and wholly enthralled by it. Yet, the exact type of emotions it stirs in him is still a mystery to him.</p><p>On impulse, Uenoyama spreads his fingers out on the blanket, inching them closer to Mafuyu. He wants to touch him, to be able to share this moment with him, anything to connect with the boy. Still feeling the way Mafuyu traced his fingers during their bus trip, Uenoyama thinks he might have finally found the moment. The moment he so desperately kept seeking for. As for the words, he still hasn’t figured that part out, but he is confident they will come. </p><p>With the steady drumming of his heart spurring him on, Uenoyama parts his lips, wishing to speak.</p><p>„He brought me here,” Mafuyu says, causing Uenoyama to flinch and swallow his words before he even got a chance to voice them. „Yuki had no idea I’ve never been to the ocean before, and he thought it would be a good spot for a first date,” the boy follows, his eyes still on the horizon.</p><p>Uenoyama feels his blood cooling down as a flickle gust of wind starts tugging at his hair. Mafuyu hasn’t shared anything like this before with him. While he finds that the time to talk about his former lover was strangely chosen, Uenoyama’s too stunned to say anything. </p><p>„It was years ago, during a bleak autumn... when it was really cold. In time, perhaps most of these things will fade, but the feelings from back then are still alive inside of me. I distinctively remember how I felt... how being with him felt like. How it all made me feel.”</p><p>„Mafuyu,” Uenoyama breathes, recognizing the strain the abrupt confession is having on the boy.</p><p>„I know it might sound conceited, but... I wanted to tell you this,” Mafuyu offers and peers over to Uenoyama, a forced smile barely showing at the edges of his lips. „I felt like this was something I needed to share with you.”</p><p>„Thank you,” Uenoyama allows and brings his head up towards the horizon, an uneasy feeling churning his stomach. „It couldn’t have been easy for you to tell me this... or bring me here.”</p><p>There might’ve been a time in which all this would’ve seemed impossible for Uenoyama to endure. To hear Mafuyu talk about his ex. To hear him talk about his first love and how much he missed that time with him and craved for the comfort that he provided. But this wasn’t that time anymore. </p><p>Times change. </p><p>Just like the seasons, just like their relationship.</p><p>And somewhere in between all that, they also changed. </p><p>Mafuyu sang his song to release that part of his heart that he kept under chains, under the fear that once he worded his despair, the reality in which Yuki was no longer with him would settle in. And he would have to say his goodbye finally. </p><p>In the same measure, Uenoyama finished Yuki’s song so that he could help Mafuyu heal. To show him that Yuki’s love was not meant as an anchor but as a pair of wings. To give him hope and power to strive and reach further than either would’ve ever thought possible. </p><p>„That’s not it, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu shakes his head. „I was looking forward to coming here with you.”</p><p>Uenoyama blinks through his stupor as he faces him. „You were?”</p><p>Mafuyu lays on his back on the blanket and closes his eyes. Bewildered, Uenoyama turns to investigate and sees Mafuyu soaking in the light, his features lit up and accentuated in such a dazzling way it makes his heart miss a beat.</p><p>„I’m not afraid anymore. And I wanted to prove to you that... I can do this.”</p><p>Wide-eyed, Uenoyama feels Mafuyu’s hand wrapping itself around his, and for a long moment, he feels disconnected from everything around him and so... incredibly at ease. </p><p>„Does that mean...?” Uenoyama barely asks, unable to opposite his smile as he squeezes onto his hand.</p><p>„Yeah, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu offers and opens his eyes to look at Uenoyama. „I want to debut with Given. I want to write other songs... I want to play the guitar more... I want to make Haruki-san and Kaji-san proud and, most of all... I want to make you proud, Uenoyama-kun.”</p><p>Uenoyama’s lips began trembling, and before long, his entire body’s shaking with excitement as nervous tremors and the sheer thrill of it all melded together. Unable to hold himself back, he jumps at Mafuyu and wraps his arms around his waist so abruptly Mafuyu mewls out of surprise.</p><p>„Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu half laughs half cries as his breath hitches. </p><p>Seeing this exciting version of Uenoyama’s a rare treat, but there’s no denying how endeared Mafuyu is towards it. And because he is curious about the nature of the feelings fueling it, Mafuyu lifts his head, eager to investigate Uenoyama’s face, which he so skillfully is keeping hidden from him.</p><p>„I’m happy,” Uenoyama admits in a moment of crushing, albeit sincere honesty. „So very happy,” he adds and goes to bury his flustered expression in his chest.</p><p>„Yeah, me too,” Maufyu says and circles his hand on his back, Uenoyama’s defenseless touching his heart, knowing all too well that he wouldn’t allow himself to be so unguarded in any other circumstance. </p><p>„Oh, um, sorry,” Uenoyama retreats, only then realizing that they might’ve caught a few onlookers’ curious gazes due to their playfulness and sweeping gestures. „Maybe that was a bit uncalled for.”</p><p>„It’s ok,” Mafuyu reassures and gets up after Uenoyama. „Are you glad we came here?”</p><p>„Yeah,” Uenoyama nods, covering his mouth with his hand, extending his fingers to his heated cheeks, patiently waiting for the redness to subside. <i>Even if my heart was close to giving up almost a thousand times, </i>he thinks to himself.</p><p>„Ah, and one more thing,” Mafuyu huffs and whipping around, he reaches for his backpack.  „Happy birthday,” he offers with a smile and reveals a souffle cheesecake carefully wrapped in plastic foil.</p><p>„Wait, when did you...?” Uenoyama mumbles, eyes wide as they glance at the delicious treat in front of him. „Mafuyu, this must’ve cost you a fortune.”</p><p>A blink of an eye later, it all makes sense to him. The reason Mafuyu was late must’ve been because he was standing in line, looking to buy the cake for him. Since the cakes were made with a limited supply in mind, people would queue for entire hours to get one. </p><p>„No more conbini lunches for me for the rest of the month... but you deserve it, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu explains and pushes the cake in his hands. „It’s not every day that you have a birthday.”</p><p>„Th-thank you,” Uenoyama accepts the cake, his eyes glowing as they move between it and Mafuyu.</p><p>Mafuyu nods and watches as Uenoyama bites his lips in anticipation and carefully starts unwrapping the cake. It’s as though he’s afraid it might break if he were to make any wrong move, but then again, maybe being cautious is a good idea, after all, considering sand is known to be able to get into anything with little effort. </p><p>Although the day turned to be full of surprises, Uenoyama can’t believe that the moment he was closest to crying was when he took the first bite of the cake. </p><p>„Good?” Mafuyu prods, noticing his elated expression.</p><p>Uenoyama swallows greedily. „Amazing.” <i>Just like the person who bought it,</i> he means to say, but the words remain with him as he invites Mafuyu to take a bite out of the cake too.</p><p>They eat quietly, watching the ocean fold and unfold before them with each wave that forms somewhere in the distance only to come undone near the shore. There’s a distinctive beauty in that view, and for a long while, everything is calm and peaceful, the boys lulled by the whispering of the steadfast breeze. </p><p>„We’ll do good, you know?” Uenoyama reassures, his eyes set on a distant point in front of him. „With the band... and with us.”</p><p>Mafuyu blinks in his direction. „I know. I’m not worried at all,” he speaks in a low voice and goes to lean his body against Uenoyama’s. „Everything feels doable when I’m next to you, Uenoyama-kun.”</p><p>„I could say the same thing,” he murmurs after a long moment only to flinch as soon as the words flit off his lips. „Wh-what...why are you laughing?”</p><p>„You’re so cheesy, Uenoyama-kun.”</p><p>„LOOK WHO’S TALKING!” Uenoyama barks, Mafuyu’s chuckles a bit too cheerful the longer they persist. „I can’t believe it, I feel like I fell right in your trap.”</p><p>Uenoyama can’t shake the glare he directs at Mafuyu. Or at least, that’s what he thinks before Mafuyu’s face clears up, and he lifts his eyes towards the boy beside him. With delicate movements, Mafuyu goes to arrange the rebel red hair around his ears and then presses towards Uenoyama, looking to lessen the distance between them. </p><p>Leaning in even closer, Mafuyu eventually comes to kiss him. Although initially an intention meant to discourage Uenoyama from continuing his rant, it’s also something Mafuyu wanted to do that ever since he met him at the bus stop earlier that day. </p><p>For a long moment, Uenoyama forgets to breathe, Mafuyu pressing onto him just right, quick to ignite that fire that started somewhere in his chest and continued down to the core of his stomach. Despite his nerves, Uenoyama can’t help but move his lips on top of Mafuyu’s, gently massaging them, taking in every detail of their shape and how they feel against his.</p><p>„I was joking,” Mafuyu whispers against his lips, his cheeks glowing red.</p><p>„Mafuyu, people might’ve...” Uenoyama starts, but he loses track of the rest of his words, too distracted by the taste of Mafuyu’s sweetness that’s still lingering on him even after he retreated.</p><p>„There’s nobody around,” Mafuyu rolls his eyes slyly. „I checked.”</p><p>„You are something else, you know that?” Uenoyama huffs with a smirk and ruffles Mafuyu’s hair softly, getting another giggle out of him.</p><p>„Here, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu says and takes out his phone from his pocket. „Let’s take a picture together.”</p><p>„What for?”</p><p>„We should commemorate the occasion,” Mafuyu allows as he’s fiddling with his phone. „I mean, isn’t this also our first date?” he throws him an inquisitive glance.</p><p>„Da-date?!” Uenoyama almost chokes on the word, startled as though unaware of the concept. „I thought this was just... a walk... on the beach, and we had a meal, but we also held hands and... kissed... And... Oh, no... this was a date!”</p><p>„Yeah,” Mafuyu finally says and scoots closer to him after figuring out a proper angle for their picture, his phone steady in his hand. „And you said you enjoyed it too. So no take-backs now.”</p><p>Uenoyama swallows, steadily coming to terms with the fact that although this was the first time he went on a date, there’s nothing he wants to take back or chance even in the slightest. Everything was closer to perfect than he ever thought possible, and undeniably the best part is that it was alongside Mafuyu. </p><p>Swept by the glow of Mafuyu’s eyes, which are relentless in the way they’re keeping track of his every move, Uenoyama turns willing to take joy in the happiness he’s feeling, and even more so than that, embrace it. Uenoyama knows how much Mafuyu values certain memories, specific events, and there’s nothing more he wants than to make more beautiful things for him. So that he can cherish them. </p><p>So that... they could cherish them together. </p><p>„Ready?” Mafuyu asks, and Uenoyama offers a nod, his nerves now a thing of the past. „Ok, here we go. Three... two... one... Happy birthday, Uenoyama-kun!”</p><p>„Let me see, let me see,” Uenoyama urges as soon as he heard the tick of the picture and tugs on Mafuyu’s sleeve.</p><p>„Oh, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu gasps lowly and pushes the phone towards Uenoyama. „You are really cute in the picture.”</p><p>„You too,” he utters instinctively as his eyes fly directly to Mafuyu’s image, completely disregarding his own aloof expression. </p><p>Taking advantage of Mafuyu’s scattered attention, Uenoyama pushes himself towards him and kisses him swiftly on the cheek. He then jolts away before Mafuyu can even make sense of what happened, repeatedly blinking in his direction as though looking for explanations. </p><p>But Uenoyama is already standing up before him, trying to hide his flushed expression in the setting sun’s orange glow. From the side, Mafuyu smiles, recognizing that the same warmth that was roaming in Uenoyama’s chest is similar to what’s happening inside of him too.</p><p>„We should probably start heading back,” Uenoyama says and offers Mafuyu his hand so that he can stand up as well.</p><p>Uenoyama helps Mafuyu clean the blanket of sand and fold it back together. Carefully, Mafuyu then places it back in his backpack, and after ensuring they left the area in a tidy state, they start walking towards the bus stop. </p><p>At one point during their stroll, a bold idea kindles in Uenoyama’s mind. With daring movements, he extends his hand, Mafuyu none the wiser beside him, seemingly focused on not getting more sand in his shoes. However, with the corner of his eyes, Mafuyu is quick to make sense of his gesture, and despite Uenoyama’s momentary hesitation, he reaches out and meets his hand half-way.</p><p>The rest of the way, they walk holding hands, the footprints they leave behind in the sand surviving the feisty wind that began blowing that pleasant summer evening.</p><p> </p><p>„Hey, Mafuyu...”</p><p> </p><p>„Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>„There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>„What is it, Uenoyama-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>„Since I’ve already been called cheesy today... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At this point, I suppose there’s no harm in admitting that...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I love you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was a long time coming and with it, the conclusion to the three-part mini-series. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read both the previous stories and this one, I do appreciate it greatly!!</p><p>There is a certain picture that inspired this whole event and I'll upload it on <a href="https://nightyelfy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for all to enjoy its beauty~</p><p>Also if you are curious about which songs they were listening to, they are as follow: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7bZu_5OBs0">1.</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fregObNcHC8">2.</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ogf27R2Sbw">3.</a></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305509">First part</a> &lt;&lt;&lt; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805534">Second Part</a> &lt;&lt;&lt; <b>Third</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>